Question One's Destiny?
by Tribi Ponyfeathers
Summary: This my take on a sort of Next Gen Miraculous LB fic. Every character is an OC but there are some from the show who play a role in this story. One has split personality disorder, feeling torn apart because of their other half. Another has a legacy to protect, and will do anything to uphold the family name. Above all, they all will be questioning what they know by their 'the end'.
1. Questions

Each Miraculous user has a choice, when they first get their miraculous. Sometimes Kwami Guardians make mistakes.

* * *

Evil? Or good? This is the choice Fei must make when she is gifted with the power of Destruction. Will she become a protector of Paris? Or will she lead it to ruin and despair?

* * *

And what of Hugo's choice? When confronted with misfortune in his duties as Master Fu's successor, can he fix his mistakes? Or will he be swallowed by the chaos that ensues? Did he make the right choice with the girl of his dreams? Or will that choice undue him?

* * *

And what of the Kwami's will? Is it free? Or tied to the master they serve? Can a Kwami go against their master? Can a Kwami disobey an order given? Will a Kwami ever take over a master? Or will they be forever the servant, forever the **slave**?

* * *

Is it possible for a Ladybug to refuse the path of righteousness? Or will a Ladybug forever be good? With the power of creation, is seems to be so, but with Mya's inner turmoil, she could very well become her own worst enemy. Can she fend off her demons? Can she make her mother proud? Will she be the Lady of Luck? Or fall into Miss Fortune?

* * *

What of the Moth, one might ask? Will the next be as dark as the last? Or will he bring the name of Hawkmoth back to the roster of Heroes? Or will his rival's antics drive him into despair? Will his title of the last of the Nido clan bring him turmoil? Will he bring honor to his family? Or will the poor Karma never gain rest? Will he walk the path of Light like his heroes? Or the path of Dark set by his predecessors?

* * *

Will the Fox stay dormant? Or will it once again see the light of day? Will the goings on of the heroes, both past and present, give the power of Discord fuel? Or drain it to no end? Will it's children finally find rest in sleeping souls? Or will they awaken to serve again? Will the creature sleeping within destroy the Kodex?

* * *

 _ **Only time will tell.**_


	2. One Day

I knew when I signed up for this that things were going to be difficult. What I didn't expect was for my teacher to die before finishing my training.

It's not like I missed Master Fu too much, I mean. He told me once, "Hugo Hido, when a person dies, they are not gone forever. Everyone will eventually turn into le Papillion, and help the next generation."

But that doesn't mean that I don't miss him. He was my grandfather, after all. (Hido is my father's name, and I'm related to Master Fu on my mother's side) I miss his advice. I could sure use it, too. This situation is a Miraculous mess!

My dilemma is this: My Kwami's special power is to identify other potential Miraculous holders. He identified my crush as a potential next Ladybug. And that means she's destined to fall in love with another boy. Or girl. Curses!

* * *

My name is Fei Ling. I have a dilemma. I was chosen to be a Miraculous user, and I now have to choose whether to protect my homeland or attack it. As the Cat Miraculous, I have the power of destruction. And I've never been real big on following rules or protecting things. So, let's cause some havoc!

* * *

Dear diary,

I was chosen to be a hero and protector of Paris. A Kwami holder. The Ladybug Kwami. I AM THE NEXT LADYBUG! This is seriously insane! I get to **_be_** my all time favorite super hero! If this is a dream, DO NOT WAKE ME! Good-bye for now, it seems like Paris is in danger!

-Mya Cheng

* * *

"B-but, I thought we were supposed to work together?! Why are you doing this, Chat? Why are you turning against the legacy of the heroes who once protected Paris?!" The look on the poor Ladybug's face was priceless. Absolutely priceless!


End file.
